


L'union des âmes

by JeniKat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cullen are background characters, F/M, Friends for Life, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imprinting (Twilight), Mark Ritual, Multi, No chapters summaries, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Strong Friendship - Freeform, The real Twilight story never happens, Vampires, Werewolves, couples, love for life, real love, sexy dreams
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil et Seth ont toujours su qu'ils deviendraient des loups-garous. Ils ont toujours su qu'une personne très spéciale partagerait leur vie.
Relationships: Embry Call/Angela Weber, Jacob Black/Leah Clearwater, Jared Cameron / Kim, Paul Lahote/Bella Swan, Quil Ateara V/Claire Young, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**

_Lundi 24 mars 2008 !_

_Forks !_

Trois semaines que Bella était arrivé à Forks pour y vivre avec son père. La grisaille et la pluie n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle aimait le plus, elle qui était habitué au soleil et à la chaleur de Phoenix. La ville était plus petite aussi, et elle avait eu peur de ne pas réussir à se faire une place dans son nouveau lycée. C’est vrai qu’arriver alors que l’année scolaire était presque terminée n’aidait pas. Ça n’avait pas loupé. Les garçons avaient essayé de la draguer, et sa timidité naturelle avait pris le dessus. Les garçons de cette école ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Heureusement pour elle, parmi les filles de sa classe, il y en avait une avec qui elle s’entendait très bien. Angela Weber était peut-être même la fille la plus gentille de tout le bahut. Bon, elle avait essayé de la prendre en photo pour le journal de l’école au début, mais les choses s’étaient arrangés, et aujourd’hui, trois semaines après son arrivée, elles s’entendaient à merveille. Elles étaient même devenues encore plus proches qu’Angela ne l’avait jamais été des autres filles, qu’elle connaissait pourtant depuis toujours. Leur amitié a été des plus naturelles.

Et elles se trouvaient là, un samedi après-midi, à sillonner les rayons du supermarché. Après avoir pris ses marques dans sa nouvelle maison, Bella avait décidé de prendre la cuisine en main. Son père ne se nourrissant pratiquement que de pizzas et de restaurant, elle avait décrété qu’elle irait faire les courses chaque samedi, et qu’elle cuisinerait tous les soirs afin que son père mange plus sainement. On pouvait se faire de bons petits plats tout en mangeant sainement. Alors qu’Angela poussait le charriot, Bella émit un puissant bâillement, qu’elle tenta de masquer dans sa main. Peine perdue !

  * « Ouh la, t’as pas assez dormi, ou quoi ? » lui demanda Angela.
  * « Je dors mal depuis quelques jours. » répondit simplement Bella en haussant les épaules. « Merci de m’avoir accompagné. »



Elle mit deux sachets de sucres dans le caddie, qu’elle barra ensuite de sa liste.

  * « Oh, t’avais besoin d’une voiture avec un coffre, et j’avais besoin d’un prétexte pour ne pas aller chez Jessica. » dit Angela. « Elle s’est mise en tête de me caser avec Eric. »
  * « Et, où serait le problème ? » demanda Bella. « Tu l’aimes bien, non ? »
  * « Oui, c’est mon ami, et je préfère que ça reste comme ça. » répondit Angela. « Je n’aimerais pas que les choses changent si on sort ensemble et que ça vienne à foirer. Ça deviendrait bizarre entre nous. »
  * « Oui, je comprends ton point de vue ! » acquiesça Bella en soupirant. « Quant à moi, je crois qu’elle veut m’arranger le coup avec Tyler. »
  * « Cette fille ne sait que jouer les entremetteuses. C’est l’influence de Lauren. » dit Angela. « Elle fait ça uniquement pour te garder loin de Mike. »
  * « Elle n’a aucun souci à se faire à ce sujet. Il n’est pas du tout mon genre. » dit Bella. « D’ailleurs aucun autre garçon de l’école n’est mon genre. »
  * « Pas même Edward Cullen ? »



Bella fusilla son amie du regard à l’évocation de ce nom. Edward Cullen semblait fasciné par elle, même s’il ne lui adressait jamais la parole en dehors du cours de Sciences, puisqu’il était son partenaire de labo. Elle ignorait qu’elle était son problème, et elle n’avait pas l’intention de chercher à comprendre.

  * « Oh allez, reconnais qu’il est plus beau que la plupart des garçons de l’école ! » dit Angela. « Toutes les filles de l’école le trouvent canon. Elles sont toutes littéralement jalouse que tu aies attiré son attention. »
  * « Ok, il est mignon, mais il est trop bizarre. » dit Bella en remplissant le caddie au fur et à mesure qu’elle tombait sur un article de sa liste. « La façon dont il me regarde me met mal à l’aise. On dirait qu’il se retient de se jeter sur moi pour me bouffer. Non, ce n’est pas un mec pour moi. »
  * « C’est vrai qu’il te regarde comme si t’étais un morceau de steak bien juteux. » lui accorda Angela.
  * « Ouais ! » souffla Bella, qui regarda sa liste. « Bon, il me manque la farine, et ensuite je dois acheter des légumes. Mon père mange trop de cochonneries. »
  * « Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner. » dit Angela.
  * « Ma mère n’étant pas très douée dans ce domaine, il a bien fallu que je nous nourrisse d’autre chose que de plats à emporter. » dit Bella.



Bella regarda sa liste, puis, chercha la farine sur les étagères. Elle la repéra mais sur l’étagère la plus haute.

  * « Bien évidemment, je ne peux pas l’attraper. »
  * « Tu veux que je te fasse la courte échelle ? » la taquina Angela.



Bella l’ignora et, s’approchant du côté du rayon où se trouvait la farine, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds afin d’essayer d’attraper le paquet, mais en vain. Elle maudissait sa petite taille, quand quelqu’un lui dit :

  * _« Attendez, je vais vous aider ! »_



Une main d’homme s’empara d’un sac de farine pour elle.

  * « Merci ! » souffla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.



Oh ! Il était… il était… Ouh la, il était sexy. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, et pourtant, elle essayait parce que la façon dont il la regardait la déroutait. Elle sentit une profonde chaleur s’insinuer dans tout son corps. Son cœur se mit à battre différemment, elle pourrait le jurer. Ce beau gosse, quel que soit son nom, ne la quittait pas des yeux non plus. Elle le vit même esquisser un sourire.

Angela vit la scène avec amusement. Sa nouvelle amie était littéralement tombée sous le charme de cet étranger. Il était canon, et apparemment, il semblait aussi subjugué que Bella ne l’était. Bien que les voir se regarder – ou plutôt se dévorer du regard au beau milieu du supermarché, l’amusait, Angela décida d’y mettre un terme et secoua légèrement Bella par l’épaule pour la faire sortir de sa transe.

  * « Hein ? Quoi ? » fit Bella en sursautant, comme si on venait de la réveiller d’un sommeil profond.
  * « Contente de te retrouver ! » s’amusa Angela. « T’étais partie où ? Au pays des Bisounours et des licornes ? »
  * « Tu sais que tu n’es pas drôle ? » grommela Bella.



Un raclement de gorge les fit regarder de nouveau l’inconnu, qui leur montra le sac de farine qu’il tenait dans la main.

  * « Il vous faut autre chose que vous ne pouvez pas atteindre ? » demanda-t-il en, posant le sac de farine dans le caddie, et en fixant Bella.



Cette dernière rougie tout en balbutiant un semblant de réponse.

  * « Je… euh, je… je voudrais bien… un autre… euh… »
  * « Un autre paquet, s’il te plaît ! » lui demanda Angela. « Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ? »
  * « Non, pas du tout ! » la rassura-t-il en souriant. « Et voilà ! »



Il posa un second paquet de farine dans le caddie, sans quitter Bella des yeux.

  * « Je m’appelle Paul Lahote. » se présenta-t-il.
  * « Euh, Bella… Swan ! »
  * « Tu viens de la réserve Quileute ? » lui demanda Angela, après s’être présenté.
  * « Oui ! » répondit Paul, avant de s’adresser à Bella. « Tu es la fille de Charlie ? »
  * « O… oui ! » répondit-elle. « Comment… »
  * « Tout le monde le connait à la réserve. » lui dit-il. « Eh bien, ravi d’avoir fait ta connaissance, Bella. J’aurais adoré continuer de discuter, mais j’ai des courses à finir moi aussi. »



Il lui montra le panier qu’il avait posé à ses pieds, et qu’il ramassa. Il s’éloigna une bonne minute après avoir fixé Bella. Cette dernière laissa échapper un profond soupir.

  * « Ok ! » dit Angela. « Je reconnais que c’est le mec le plus sexy de la ville, et très certainement de la réserve, mais explique-moi pourquoi t’es restée figé ? On aurait dit une collégienne devant le garçon pour qui elle craque en secret. »
  * « Je… je ne sais pas. » dit Bella. « C’est comme si j’étais attirée vers lui comme un aimant sans pouvoir opposer la moindre résistance. »
  * « En même temps, vu le morceau… » dit Angela sans terminer sa phrase.



Bella ne la contredit pas.

  * « Finissons mes courses que je puisse rentrer. »



Elle était totalement perdue. Tout en continuant de remplir le caddie d’articles notés sur sa liste, Bella ne cessait de penser à ce garçon. _Paul !_ Il était beau à tomber, et c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait, et en même temps, une part d’elle-même avait l’impression de le connaitre. Le manque de sommeil la faisait divaguer, elle en était sûre. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent en caisse. Deux gros sacs en papier dans chaque bras, elles regagnèrent la voiture d’Angela.

  * « J’aurais dû sortir mes clés plus tôt. » soupira Angela.
  * _« Un coup de main ? »_



Cette voix envoya une longue nuée de frisson le long du dos de Bella. Paul se trouvait là, devant la portière côté conducteur d’une voiture à leur droite.

  * « Je veux bien, merci ! » lui dit Angela, alors que son amie avait la gorge sèche.



Il était sublime, et il la regardait encore avec insistance, et ce tout en prenant les sacs des bras d’Angela, qui déverrouilla sa voiture aussitôt qu’elle eut les mains libres. Une fois le coffre refermé, Angela prit Bella par les épaules afin de la sortir de sa torpeur, ce qui marcha car elle esquissa un sourire.

  * « Encore merci ! » lui dit Angela.
  * « Ma mère m’a toujours dit d’être galant envers les filles ! » leur dit-il.



Bella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce beau gosse la regardait comme ça. C’est à peine s’il regardait Angela. Elle se trouvait insignifiante, plus que passable niveau beauté, et pourtant… Lui ne semblait pas voir les imperfections qui faisaient qu’elle s’habillait de jean, de pulls larges et de baskets. Rien en elle ne suintait la moindre féminité. Même pas ses sous-vêtements.

  * « Vous devriez vite rentrer, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. » leur dit-il.
  * « Comme toujours dans notre charmante petite bourgade. » dit Angela. « Bella ne s’est pas encore acclimaté à la pluie. »



Ne voulant pas se montrer puérile devant lui, elle se contenta d’hausser les épaules sans rien dire de plus. Paul fini par leur tourner le dos pour monter dans sa voiture, et en moins de trente secondes il était déjà sorti de sa place de parking. Bella ne pouvait s’en empêcher, alors elle le regarda à travers le pare-brise, et ce fut un regard mutuel, parce que Paul aussi avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Il se passa une minute, peut-être deux, avant que le jeune homme ne quitte le parking du supermarché.

  * « Je te ramène ? » demanda Angela, qui n’avait pas lâché Bella de son bras.
  * « Oui, s’il te plaît ! »



Des questions fusèrent dans l’esprit de Bella, et toutes ne concernaient qu’un seul individu. Sa mère lui dirait sans doute qu’elle a eu le coup de foudre pour cet inconnu, mais il y avait plus que ça derrière toute cette attirance nouvelle. Quoi ? Elle l’ignorait.

_La Push !_

_Les choses n’arrivent jamais par hasard_ … C’était ce que ses parents lui répétaient toujours. Depuis tout petit, il savait qu’il était destiné à devenir un loup. Quand il avait dix ans, les Anciens avaient consulté la voyante qui vivait parmi les Cullen. Alice. Paul ne l’avait pas souvent rencontré, mais il avait vite compris que derrière sa petite taille et son constant sourire collé au visage, se cachait une redoutable prédatrice qu’il ne fallait pas trop asticoter. Les visions d’Alice avaient permis aux Anciens de la réserve de connaître les noms des futurs gardiens de La Push. Très jeune, on lui avait inculqué l’importance du respect de la vie d’autrui. Il avait appris ce qu’était l’imprégnation, et ses parents lui avaient bien expliqué qu’une personne très particulière l’attendait. Il avait écouté les légendes avec une grande attention, et avec Jared, son meilleur ami, qui s’était transformé deux semaines après lui, ils s’étaient tous les deux mis d’accord de ne jamais céder à la tentation et à leurs hormones d’ados quand le jour viendrait. Il n’y avait qu’une seule fille qui compterait dans leur vie, pour chacun d’entre eux. Et Paul venait de la rencontrer !

Ce n’était pas un hasard s’il s’était transformé un mois plus tôt. La disparition brutale de ses parents avait achevé sa métamorphose en un gigantesque loup au pelage gris. Ça coïncidait avec l’arrivée de Bella en ville, et ça non plus ce n’était pas un hasard. Elle était faite pour lui, il l’avait compris à l’instant même où il posât ses yeux sur elle. Depuis qu’il maîtrisait la colère qui bouillonnait en lui à cause du manque de ses parents, il se sentait chaque jour un peu plus attiré vers Forks. Là encore, ce n’était pas une coïncidence. La légende voulait que le loup et l’homme, une fois en parfaite symbiose, pouvait sentir la proximité de son âme-sœur. Sam, son Alpha, avait senti la présence de son imprégnée à l’instant même où Emily était venue rendre visite à son oncle et sa tante. Tout en conduisant, Paul maîtrisait de son mieux son loup. En fait, il le restreignait depuis qu’il avait plongé son regard dans celui de Bella. Ce regard chocolat allait le hanter, c’était certain. Une fois que l’imprégnation était faite, il y avait toute une flopée d’étape à passer. Un vrai rituel que Paul avait hâte d’expérimenter, et si tout se passait bien, ça commencerait cette nuit. Des gouttes d’eau frappant le pare-brise le firent sourire. Il avait annoncé à Bella et à son amie qu’il allait pleuvoir. Sa nature animale lui permettait de sentir lorsque la pluie, ou bien un orage, allait tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une petite maison en bordure de forêt. Il entra après avoir récupéré le sac de courses qu’il avait fait pour Emily.

  * « Tu as tout trouvé ? » lui demanda une jeune femme à la peau mate.



Le côté droit de son visage était barré de cicatrices causées par son loup, qui avait malencontreusement perdu le contrôle quelques temps après leur rencontre. Et Sam s’en voudrait toute sa vie. Paul ressentirait la même chose s’il était à sa place.

  * « Sans problème ! » lui répondit-il. « Sam n’est pas là ? »
  * « Jared et lui ne devraient pas tarder. » dit Emily en allant dans la cuisine. « Sam pense que Jared est prêt à retourner au lycée. »
  * « Il serait temps. » soupira Paul en s’asseyant sur une chaise. « Vu comme il tourne en rond de ne pas pouvoir contempler sa chère Kimberley. »
  * « Je sais que tu t’inquiètes pour lui si jamais il ne s’imprègne pas d’elle. » dit Emily.
  * « Ce n’est pas ça qui m’inquiète le plus. » admit Paul. « Je connais Jared depuis qu’on est gosse, et mes parents m’ont toujours dit que rien n’arrive jamais par hasard. Il ne s’est jamais intéressé à qui que ce soit en dehors de Kim. On savait qu’on allait se transformer quand on serait au lycée, et j’ai dû retenir Jared pour qu’il n’accélère pas les choses avec elle, mais ce qui m’inquiète c’est que ça risque d’arriver. »
  * « Qu’il aille trop vite avec elle ? » demanda Emily.
  * « Il va vouloir forcer les choses. » répondit Paul. « Il va vouloir que _je_ force les choses de mon côté. »



Fronçant les sourcils, Emily regarda Paul. Elle l’observa attentivement. Il était nerveux et inquiet pour son meilleur ami, mais il semblait aussi nerveux pour autre chose. Non, pas nerveux. Impatient. Exalté.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « C’est qui ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.



Il n’eut pas le temps de lui poser une question en retour, que l’Alpha et le meilleur de Paul entrèrent dans la maison, vêtu d’un unique short.

  * « Je vais pouvoir retourner au lycée ! » annonça Jared, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.
  * « Heureuse pour toi. » dit Emily, sans quitter Paul des yeux. « Maintenant, laisse ton copain me dire le nom de son imprégnée. »
  * « Quoi ? Tu t’es imprégné ? » s’exclama Jared. « Quand ça ? »
  * « J’avais espéré que tu me laisses moi-même en faire l’annonce, Emily ! » dit Paul à la jeune femme.
  * « Je suis là alors, dis-nous qui est l’heureuse élue ! » dit Sam. 
  * « Plutôt malheureuse ! » pouffa Jared.



Il se plia en deux lorsqu’il se reçut un coup de poing dans le ventre de la part de Paul. Ce dernier l’ignora, et regarda son Alpha.

  * « Tu te souviens quand je t’ai dit que je ressentais comme un besoin étrange d’aller à Forks ? » demanda Paul.
  * « Oui, je me rappelle ! » acquiesça Sam.
  * « C’est pour ça que j’ai voulu aller faire les courses pour Emily. Je savais que mon imprégné était là-bas. » dit Paul. « J’espérais pouvoir suivre le lien qui m’attirait vers elle. »
  * « T’es sérieux, là ? » dit Jared. « Ton âme-sœur n’est pas une Quileute ? »
  * « Oh loin de là ! » sourit Paul, qui ne les fit pas attendre plus longtemps. « Et je n’ai pas eu à chercher loin, je l’ai rencontré au supermarché. Elle s’appelle Bella, et c’est la fille du shérif. »



Trois paires d’yeux écarquillés le fixèrent. Paul dû se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire devant leur tête. Il savait que cette petite nouvelle ferait l’effet d’une bombe, mais leur réaction était vraiment hilarante.

  * « C’est bon les gars, remettez-vous ! » dit-il en souriant. « Vous devriez voir vos têtes. »
  * « Attends ! » dit Sam en tirant une chaise pour s’asseoir. « Tu es vraiment sûr de t’être imprégné de Bella ? »
  * « Si je ne mettais pas toute mon énergie à museler mon loup, à l’heure qu’il est, je serai chez elle pour la marquer. » lui avoua Paul.



Sam ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se souvenait lui-même que les jours qui ont suivis son imprégnation sur Emily ont été particulièrement rudes. Son loup était tout le temps à cran.

  * « Wow ! » souffla Jared. « La fille du shérif. Je veux dire, il connait notre secret mais, est-ce qu’il acceptera que Bella soit la compagne de l’un de nous ? »
  * « J’irais lui parler. » dit Paul. « Je vais laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Le rituel est déjà en marche. »
  * « Si ça se passe de la même façon pour tous les loups, les premiers rêves devraient se manifester cette nuit. » dit Sam.
  * « Oui, et je suis prêt depuis que mes parents m’ont parlé de l’imprégnation. » dit Paul.



Du coin de l’œil, il vit Jared se mordre l’intérieur de la joue, signe chez lui d’impatience. Paul le connaissait par cœur, et il savait ce que cette impatience signifiait chez son ami, surtout avec l’annonce qu’il venait de faire, mais il préféra se taire. Pour l’instant. Il n’hésiterait pas à lui botter le cul à lui et à son loup si jamais il tentait quoi que ce soit pour faire accélérer la mise en place du lien entre Paul et Bella.

  * « Bon, je vais rentrer. » dit-il en se levant.
  * « Tu ne veux pas rester dîner avec nous ? » lui proposa Emily.
  * « Merci, mais j’ai besoin d’être seul. » répondit-il. « Et j’ai une interro de Maths demain. »
  * « Tu ne m’as jamais dit qu’il y avait une interro de maths demain. » répliqua Jared. « Je vais revenir au lycée. »
  * « Tu le saurais si tu ouvrais les cours que je t’apporte tous les jours. » rétorqua Paul.



Et pour appuyer les dires du jeune homme, Sam asséna une claque derrière la tête de Jared.

_Forks !_

Quand Bella cuisinait, son esprit se vidait de toutes pensées qui ne lui était pas utile à la confection d’un plat. Elle avait préparé un dîner équilibré, tout en gardant les goûts de son père en tête. Ainsi, le dîner se composait d’une salade verte assaisonné à l’huile d’olive, de riz cuit à la vapeur et d’une tranche de steak bien saignante pour son père, et entre les deux pour elle.

  * « Tu es une divine cuisinière, ma fille. » la complimenta Charlie, entre deux bouchées.
  * « Merci ! » sourit-elle. « Il a bien fallu que j’apprenne. Tu connais maman ! »



Charlie concéda ce point à sa fille d’un hochement de tête et d’un froncement de sourcils bien distincts.

  * « J’espère que je pourrais profiter de tes talents culinaires quelques temps. » dit-il.



Charlie pensait que sa fille repartirait une fois que son ex-femme et son mari Phil auraient trouvé une maison à Jacksonville, mais les mots que prononça Bella le surpris.

  * « Je n’ai pas l’intention de repartir. »



Elle-même, intérieurement, s’était surprise à répondre ainsi. En quittant sa mère à cause du départ de Phil pour un autre club de baseball, Bella n’aurait jamais cru rester très longtemps à Forks, mais l’idée de ne plus revoir Angela, sa seule véritable amie dans cette bourgade, la rendait triste. Elle pouvait très bien rester à Forks jusqu’à la fin du lycée. C’était pour une année et demi à rester dans une ville où il pleuvait la plupart du temps, mais ça en valait la peine. Surtout en pensant à _Paul_. Chaque fois qu’elle repensait au jeune homme, son cœur battait la chamade.

  * « Je suis ravi de l’apprendre. » lui dit Charlie. « Alors, tu te plais dans ton lycée ? »
  * « Ça peut aller. » dit Bella. « Si on met de côté que la moitié des garçons me draguent, et que Jessica veut me caser avec l’un d’eux pour m’éloigner de Mike, oui, ça se passe bien. »
  * « Mike Newton ? » souleva Charlie, une grimace sur le visage.
  * « Rassure-toi, il ne m’intéresse pas le moins du monde ! » s’amusa Bella. « Angela est la seule avec qui je m’entends. »



Charlie souffla de soulagement, ce qui fit rire Bella tout bas. Après un certain silence, elle se hasarda à lui demanda :

  * « Tu connais un certain Paul Lahote ? »



Rien que de prononcer son nom complet lui donna des palpitations dans tout le corps. Son sourire, ses yeux… tout en lui transpirait de séduction.

  * « Oui, je connaissais bien ses parents. » acquiesça Charlie. « Pourquoi ? »
  * « Je l’ai rencontré au supermarché tout à l’heure, et il m’a dit que tout le monde te connaissait à la réserve. » dit Bella, quand elle se souvint du début de la réponse de son père. « Tu _connaissais_ ses parents ? »



Charlie, qui avait terminé son assiette, s’essuya la bouche avec une serviette et, le visage plus sérieux, regarda sa fille et lui dit :

  * « Ses parents sont décédés quelques temps avant que tu ne viennes vivre ici. »



Le cœur se Bella se brisa en deux. Paul avait perdu ses deux parents en même temps ? Elle passa le reste de la soirée à ruminer cette information. Elle n’avait pas cherché à en savoir plus auprès de son père, bien trop triste pour le garçon pour qui elle craquait pour chercher à apprendre quoi que ce soit de plus. Charlie non plus n’avait pas cherché à en savoir plus sur les raisons qui ont poussé sa fille à lui parler de Paul. Il en avait une petite idée, mais il préféra ne pas s’en mêler et devenir insistant. Il était allé se caler devant la télé pendant que Bella rangeait la cuisine, ayant voulu s’en occuper toute seule. Allongée dans son lit bien plus tard, elle se retourna plusieurs fois sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Elle n’arrêtait pas de penser à Paul, et au fait qu’il était orphelin depuis peu. D’ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ? Vivait-il seul ou bien chez un parent ? Tant de question qui l’obsédait, et qui la fit basculer de plus en plus vers le sommeil.

_C’était une sensation grisante. Les yeux fermés, elle avait chaud, mais c’était sans doute à cause de l’homme qui était allongé sur elle. D’ailleurs, elle n’était pas certaine d’être dans son lit. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, juste un désir encore inconnu jusque-là. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur les siennes alors que des mains puissantes mais douces et dépourvus de méchanceté maintenaient ses propres mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres lorsqu’il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et il en profita pour glisser sa langue à l’intérieur de sa bouche. Elle poussa un gémissement qui mourut dans sa bouche à lui. Comme s’il en aspirait chaque goutte. Il continua de l’embrasser, puis, il ne maintenait plus que ses poignets que d’une seule main. L’autre, il la fit glisser lentement le long de son bras jusqu’à la naissance de ses seins. Elle portait une nuisette en soie. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle savait qu’elle portait une tenue légère et d’une matière qu’elle n’avait jamais porté auparavant. Libérant sa bouche alors qu’elle était à bout de souffle, il l’embrassa dans le cou sans cesser d’explorer son corps de sa main. Il effleura un de ses seins à travers le tissu, et se dirigea de plus en plus vers le bas. Elle aimait ce qu’il lui infligeait, et elle voulait lui rendre la pareille mais la poigne qui gardait ses mains en otages l’en empêchait. Soudain, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu’elle sentit sa main se faufiler entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son intimité. Personne ne s’était jamais aventuré là, mais elle n’avait pas envie de l’arrêter. Sa main caressait sa cuisse tout en remontant vers son sexe, quand elle sentit ses doigts l’effleurer…_

Bella ouvrit les yeux, et s’asseya. Le souffle court, un filet de sueur recouvrait sa peau.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Nuit du mardi 25 mai 2008 !_

_La Push !_

Paul fut tiré du rêve comme s’il recevait une décharge électrique. Il était entouré d’un effluve de freesia, comme celle qui provenait de Bella. Il l’avait parfaitement distingué sur elle un peu plus tôt, et c’était l’odeur la plus délicieuse que son loup et lui aient pu sentir de toute leur vie. Ils voulaient aller la retrouver afin d’emplir leurs poumons de ce parfum, et en profiter pour…

  * « Non ! » gronda Paul en se redressant quand son loup tenta d’émerger. « Calme-toi ! »



Le jeune homme quitta son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain, où il prit une douche bien froide. L’animal tenta une nouvelle de prendre le contrôle, mais Paul était un garçon tenace.

  * « Ça suffit. Ecoute-moi ! » claqua-t-il. « On ne doit pas précipiter les choses. Je veux revendiquer Bella autant que toi, mais on doit attendre. Les rêves vont s’intensifier, et d’ici demain, elle sentira le lien et le suivra jusqu’à nous, mais tu dois patienter. On ne doit pas lui faire peur, ni la faire fuir. Laisse-moi faire ! »



Après quelques coups de griffes pour montrer son mécontentement, le loup de Paul abdiqua et se retira. Soulagé d’avoir pu calmer son alter-ego, Paul sortit de la douche mais ne prit pas la peine de se sécher, ni même de s’habiller. Nu, il se rendit dans la cuisine et souleva le couvercle d’un plat contenant un gâteau que Jared lui avait apporté de la part d’Emily, un peu plus tôt. Il était au chocolat. Les préférés de Paul. Tout en se coupant une part, il se demandait si Bella savait faire les gâteaux au chocolat. Il se promit de lui poser la question lorsqu’ils seraient ensemble. Il mangea une part, recouvrit le gâteau de son couvercle et décida de sortir par la porte de la buanderie. Il se transforma aussitôt et courut dans les bois pour se dégourdir les pattes quelques heures, et surtout pour calmer son loup, qu’il sentait toujours à cran. Il était cinq heures du matin lorsqu’il rentra chez lui. Après une nouvelle douche, il s’habilla d’un jean noir et d’un t-shirt rouge, et s’affala sur le canapé avec le reste du gâteau, qu’il dévora en regardant la rediffusion d’un film avec _Will Smith_. Il se demanda si Bella était du genre à zapper devant la télé. Non, probablement pas. Bon sang, il voulait tout savoir d’elle. Ce qu’elle aimait, ce qui l’énervait. Dans quelle fac elle voudrait aller. Il la suivrait pour sûr. Il la suivrait n’importe où.

_Forks !_

Bella n’avait pas pu se rendormir après ce rêve étrange. Etrange et fabuleusement érotique. Couverte de sueur, elle était allée prendre une douche à trois heures du matin. Un fait que lui fit remarquer son père lorsqu’il descendit dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

  * « Insomnie ! » répondit-elle simplement.



Ses rêves précédents, qui l’empêchaient de dormir correctement depuis son arrivée à Forks, étaient peuplés d’arbres, et de loups. D’un seul loup, en fait. Elle n’en comprenait pas la signification, ni pourquoi elle faisait constamment le même rêve depuis trois semaines. Cette nuit, il avait changé du tout au tout. Elle n’avait pas vu le visage du garçon qui lui avait embrasé le corps et l’âme. La sensation de cette main sur son corps, de cette bouche sur la sienne, ne la quittait pas depuis qu’elle s’était réveillée. Elle pouvait en sentir le goût. Elle était aussi certaine d’avoir senti une odeur épicée pleine de chaleur et sauvage flotter tout autour d’elle. Toute la journée, elle ne cessa d’y penser, à tel point que, pendant le déjeuner au réfectoire, c’est à peine si elle écoutait les conversations qui s’y déroulaient. Son esprit cherchait déjà les théories les plus folles qui pouvaient expliquer ses rêves étranges.

  * _« Bella ? Youhou ! »_



On la secoua par l’épaule, et elle sortit de ses pensées.

  * « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en les regardant.



Il y avait, autour de la table, Angela à sa gauche qui semblait inquiète pour son amie, Jessica et Lauren en face d’elle, les deux pires garces de l’école. Eric était assis à sa droite, avec Tyler et Mike.

  * « T’as écouté ce qu’on a dit ? » demanda Jessica.
  * « Pas le moins du monde ! » répondit Bella. « Pourquoi ? La terre a tremblé pendant que j’étais ailleurs ? »
  * « Euh, non ! » se renfrogna Jessica.
  * « Alors pourquoi ça t’intéresse de savoir si j’ai entendu ce qui s’est dit ? » voulut savoir Bella. « Tu vas encore essayer de m’arranger le coup avec Tyler ? »



Le concerné, qui était en train de boire, s’étrangla dans son verre d’eau.

  * « Qu… quoi ? »
  * « Oh, t’étais pas au courant ? » lui demanda Angela. « Jessica s’est mise en tête de te caser avec Bella pour qu’elle ne sorte pas avec Mike. »
  * « Ce qui n’est pas près d’arriver. » dit Bella avant de s’excuser auprès de ce dernier. « Ne le prends pas mal mais j’ai des critères bien défini et qui ne regarde personne autour de cette table. Sur ce, je vais prendre l’air ! »
  * « Mais, il pleut des cordes ! » lui dit Lauren.
  * « Tant mieux ! » dit Bella en se levant. « Au moins ça me donnera un coup de fouet pour survivre à cette journée. »



Une fois devant la porte du réfectoire, elle enfila sa veste, qu’elle ferma et mit sa capuche puis, son sac à dos fermement accroché à ses épaules, elle sortit et réussit à gagner les couloirs du lycée sans être trop trempée. Dommage, ça lui aurait donné un prétexte pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était tellement fatiguée. Bella alla à son casier, quand Angela la rejoignit.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle.
  * « Ouais, j’en ai juste marre de cette fille. » répondit Bella. « Et je n’ai quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. »
  * « Encore ? » s’étonna Angela. « Comment ça se fait ? »
  * « Je te raconterais après les cours. »



Elle réussit à rester éveillée durant le cours d’Histoires, mais ce n’était pas gagné au départ. Une fois la journée finie, elle laissa Angela la raccompagner chez elle. Depuis quelques jours, son amie venait la chercher tous les matins et la ramenait après les cours. Bella était bien trop fatigué pour conduire elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas causer le moindre accident à cause de son manque de sommeil.

  * « Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Bella à son amie, en allant à la cuisine. « Je vais me faire une tisane. »
  * « J’en veux bien une. » dit Angela.



Une fois assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse chaude entre les mains, Bella lui relata ses rêves. Y compris le dernier en date.

  * « J’ai été incapable de me rendormir après ça. » dit Bella. « Je dois devenir folle, c’est la seule explication logique. »
  * « Mais non, je suis sûre qu’il y a une raison à ça ! » dit Angela, pour tenter de la rassurer.
  * « Laquelle ? » demanda Bella. Devant l’absence de réponse de son amie, elle soupira. « Je suis crevée. C’est à peine si j’arrive à rester éveillée pendant les cours. »
  * « Alors prends ta journée, demain. » lui dit Angela. « Dis à ton père que tu as du mal à dormir en ce moment, et que tu n’arrives pas à tenir le coup au lycée. Repose-toi ! Je t’apporterais les cours demain. »
  * « T’as peut-être raison ! »



_Bureau du Shérif !_

De la paperasse, et encore de la paperasse. Forks était une petite bourgade, mais Charlie couvrait aussi Port Angeles lorsque des crimes s’y produisaient.

  * _« Chef, un jeune homme de la réserve souhaite vous parler ! » lui dit son adjoint._
  * « Fais-le entrer ! » répondit Charlie.



Il ne fut pas surpris quand, en levant la tête vers la porte, il vit Paul entrer dans son bureau.

  * « Merci Will ! » lui dit Charlie. « Ferme la porte, s’il te plaît ! »



Il avait une petite idée de la conversation qui allait avoir lieu. Saluant le jeune homme, il se souvint très bien de l’appel qu’il avait reçu lorsque la voiture de Nora et Aiden Lahote avaient été sortis de la route par un chauffard ivre. Si les parents de Paul avaient été tué sur le coup, le chauffeur était décédé à l’hôpital à la suite de ses blessures.

  * « Assieds-toi mon garçon ! » lui dit Charlie en lui désignant la chaise face à lui. « Alors, comment vas-tu ? »
  * « Je vais bien. » dit Paul. « J’ai fait mon deuil, même si je suis triste quand je pense à eux. »
  * « C’est tout à fait normal. » lui dit Charlie. « Et tu sais parfaitement ce que penserait ta mère si jamais tu te laissais apitoyer par leur décès. »



Paul le savait très bien. Si c’était possible, elle serait capable de revenir d’entre les morts pour lui botter le cul bien comme il fallait.

  * « Alors, tu as fait la connaissance de ma fille, paraît-il ! » dit Charlie.
  * « Oui, c’est pour cette raison que je suis là. » dit Paul. « Je me suis imprégné de votre fille, Monsieur ! »



Charlie n’en était pas surpris le moins du monde. Dès que Bella lui avait parlé de Paul de façon aussi anodine, il se doutait qu’il s’était passé quelque chose. Connaissant l’existence des loups-garous, son ami de toujours, Billy Black, lui avait parlé de tous les aspects des légendes. Ainsi que de l’imprégnation.

  * « Vous ne semblez pas étonné. » dit Paul.
  * « Je ne le suis pas. » affirma Charlie. « Je l’ai soupçonné dès que Bella m’a demandé si je connaissais un certain Paul Lahote. Je suppose que le rituel a commencé ? »
  * « Oui, Monsieur ! » acquiesça Paul. « Ça commence par des rêves plus vrais que nature, et ils sont, euh… »
  * « Oui, je suis au courant, tu n’as pas besoin de me l’expliquer. » dit Charlie. « Je n’ai aucun problème avec ça, je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir et je sais aussi que tu ne feras jamais de mal à ma fille. »
  * « Jamais, Monsieur. Je vous en donne ma parole ! » lui jura Paul.
  * « Alors tout va bien ! » dit Charlie en se levant de sa chaise. Il contourna son bureau et attendit que Paul se lève à son tour. « Maintenant toi, dis-moi comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ? Bella n’est pas une Quileute. »
  * « Et je m’en fou royalement. » avoua Paul. « J’attends ce moment depuis que j’ai dix ans, Monsieur, et je n’ai pas l’intention de la rejeter parce qu’elle n’est pas Quileute. »



Charlie lui tendit la main, attendit qu’il la serre pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille.

_La Push !_

Jared n’était finalement par retourner au lycée ce jour-là. Il devait attendre encore une journée avant de revoir Kim. Aucune fille dans cette fichue réserve où il était né et où il avait grandi n’avait retenu son attention. Kim était la seule à avoir éveillé un intérêt certain en lui. Quand toutes les filles qui cherchaient à attirer son regard se pavanaient en se dandinant dans des tenues trop courtes ou en en faisant trop, il détournait le regard aussitôt. Il n’aimait pas les filles superficielles, et s’en tenait à la promesse que Paul et lui s’étaient faite. Il n’avait jamais cédé à la tentation de coucher avec la première venue. Kim obnubilait ses pensées depuis le collège, et contrairement aux autres filles, elle n’en faisait jamais trop. Elle était la simplicité même. Il ne ressentirait le lien vers son âme-sœur qu’une fois que Paul aurait marqué Bella. A cause de ça, il s’est toujours retenu d’inviter la jeune fille à sortir avec lui. En attendant, il se contentait d’être son ami, mais c’était frustrant. Il voulait la revoir afin de jauger la réaction de son loup face à elle.

  * « Si on ne s’imprègne pas d’elle, je te jure que je cesserais de me transformer. » dit-il à voix haute alors qu’il courrait sur la plage.



Il était à cran, et ce n’était pas une menace qu’il avait faite en l’air. L’imprégnation ne pourrait jamais le forcer à aimer une autre fille que Kimberley Andrews. Elle était la femme de sa vie, il en était convaincu depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle à l’âge de dix ans. Une douce odeur de pêche vint titiller les narines de Jared et l’interrompit dans son jogging. Qui pouvait bien venir sur la plage par un temps pareil ? Il avait plu toute la journée, et ça ne s’était arrêté qu’il y a vingt minutes environs, d’autant plus que le vent soufflait assez fort près de la plage. Intrigué, Jared suivit cette odeur jusqu’au parking. Il n’en cru pas ses yeux. Kim était assise sur un petit muret sur le parking désert, le nez plongé dans un livre.

  * « Kim ? »



La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Jared, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qui fit non seulement voltiger le cœur de Jared, mais qui égaya la curiosité de son loup. Kim cessa sa lecture, se leva et courut dans les bras du jeune homme, qui sentit toute tension en lui s’évaporer. Maintenant qu’il était doté de sens plus développé qu’un simple humain, il huma à pleins poumons l’odeur de Kim. Une odeur de pêche et d’espièglerie. Par contre, elle tremblait entre ses bras. Pas étonnant, elle devait avoir froid, même avec cette veste.

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors par un temps pareil ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui frictionnant doucement les bras quand elle s’écarta.
  * « Je n’avais pas envie de me retrouver toute seule à la maison. » répondit-elle. « Jared, tu vas mieux. »
  * « Oui, je suis rétablie. » Tout comme pour Paul, il avait fait croire à son lycée qu’il avait attrapé un sale virus. « Je devrais revenir demain. »
  * « Tu as échappé à un contrôle de Maths. » lui dit Kim.
  * « Il paraît ! » sourit-il. « Tu m’as manqué, Kim ! »
  * « Toi aussi ! »



Elle se blottit contre lui, sans que Jared ne l’en empêche. Quand ils étaient au lycée, avant qu’il ne s’absente par sa transformation en loup, ils n’étaient pas aussi familiers et tactiles l’un vers l’autre.

  * « Tu devrais rentrer, il va se remettre à pleuvoir. »



Il pouvait le sentir dans chacun de ses os. Un vrai déluge n’allait pas tarder à s’abattre sur la réserve. Il ne vit la voiture de la jeune fille nulle part. Comme elle habitait à cinq minutes de la plage, elle avait dû y venir à pieds après être rentré du lycée.

  * « Viens, je te raccompagne ! »



Il entrelaça leurs doigts et la ramena chez elle. Aucun d’eux ne prononça le moindre mot. A quelques pas de la maison de Kim, une pluie torrentielle s’abattit sur eux. Jared se mit à courir, entraînant Kim avec lui jusque sous le perron de la maison des Andrews. Une fois à l’abri sous le porche, elle se mit à rire.

  * « Wow, tu n’avais pas menti. » rit-elle en essorant ses longs cheveux noirs.
  * « Allez, rentre vite te mettre au chaud avant d’attraper une saloperie de virus. » lui dit-il.
  * « Tu… tu veux rentrer ? » lui proposa-t-elle. « Je me sens un peu seule sans mes parents. »



Ses parents travaillaient à Seattle et étaient très demandés dans leur domaine. Kim vivait seule la plupart du temps, et Jared n’aimait pas du tout ça.

  * « J’adorerais, Kim, mais si je rentre je… je risque de… »



Merde, comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se tirer de là ? Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de sa nature de loup tant qu’il ne serait pas sûr qu’elle soit son âme-sœur.

  * « Ne t’en fais pas, je comprends. » le rassura-t-elle en souriant. « Je suis contente que tu reviennes au lycée. »



Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa sur la joue. Jared – ainsi que son loup – frémit à ce contact. Non, elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Il avait tellement envie de la suivre à l’intérieur, de l’embrasser et de la faire sienne. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait attendre. Quand Kim referma la porte derrière elle, Jared fit demi-tour, mais au lieu rentrer chez lui, il pénétra, trempé jusqu’aux os, dans la forêt et il laissa éclater sa colère. Il détestait devoir attendre que son pote marque sa compagne, et d’ici à ce que le lien ne se mette en place, il risquait de devenir fou. Il détestait cette attente. Merde !

_Forks !_

Au grand étonnement de Bella, Charlie accepta qu’elle reste à la maison le temps dont elle aurait besoin pour retrouver un semblant d’énergie.

  * « J’appellerais le proviseur demain pour lui dire que tu as attrapé froid. » dit Charlie, à la fin du dîner.



Assise dans son lit à vingt-deux heures, elle n’en revenait toujours pas que son père ait accepté aussi facilement.

  * _« Il ne t’a pas demandé plus de détails ? »_



Bella avait tout de suite appelé Angela une fois dans sa chambre.

  * « Non, je te promets. Je n’ai même pas eu besoin d’un seul argument. »
  * _« Ton père est trop sympa. »_
  * « Ouais ! Dis, si demain les autres te posent des questions… »
  * _« Je les enverrais balader aussitôt. »_



Bella rit. Elles parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. La jeune fille était tellement épuisée. Elle ne voulait pas faire de rêve comme la nuit dernière, elle détestait ne pas en comprendre la signification. Et puis, qui était ce mec qui l’avait embrassé et caressé à lui en faire perdre la tête même éveillée ? Les minutes s’égrenèrent, jusqu’à ce que les yeux de Bella se ferment de fatigue…

_Le vent s’engouffrait dans ses cheveux. Debout face à l’océan, elle ne l’avait jamais vu aussi déchaîné. Elle ne connaissait pas cette plage. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celles où elle passait ses étés avec sa mère et Phil. Le temps était maussade, et de gros nuages gris peignaient le ciel. Il allait se mettre à pleuvoir, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle n’arriva pas à bouger ses jambes quand des mains – les mêmes qui l’avaient touché la nuit précédente – se glissèrent sur ses cuisses. Un corps musclé se colla à elle, et les mains de cet homme firent remonter la robe légère et blanche qu’elle portait. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes pour l’empêcher de remonter la robe plus haut. Elle frissonna quand il lui mordilla le lobe de l’oreille, qu’il lécha ensuite._

  * _« Tu es tellement belle ! » lui susurra-t-il._



_Cette voix. Elle était sûre de la connaitre. Fébrile, ses mains ne réussirent pas à empêcher celles de l’homme de s’introduire sous la robe pour caresser sa peau. Sa main droite se rapprocha de son intimité, et elle n’y pu rien. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il s’arrête de la toucher. La pluie se mit à tomber d’une force qui lui coupa le souffle, mais il la retourna face à lui et l’embrassa langoureusement. Elle se sentit fondre par ce baiser, par ses mains qui ne cessaient de la toucher. Ils étaient aussi trempés l’un que l’autre, mais lui ne semblait pas porter le moindre vêtement en dehors d’un short, devina-t-elle quand elle posa ses mains sur sa taille chaude. Pourquoi son corps était-il aussi chaud, alors qu’il pleuvait à torrent._

  * _« J’ai envie de te mordre ! » lui dit-il, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure._



_Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et croisa ceux d’un garçon qui hantait ses pensées depuis deux jours…_

La respiration haletante, Bella s’asseya sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Elle devenait complètement folle. Elle était certaine de sentir encore les mains de Paul sur sa peau, et d’avoir le goût de ses baisers dans la bouche. Elle ne rêvait pas. Elle pouvait encore sentir les relents salés de l’océan embaumer sa chambre. Elle perdait la tête !

_La Push !_

Paul se réveilla avec une érection douloureuse. Il savait que les rêves qui s’installaient entre lui et son imprégnée pendant le processus d’union seraient tous de nature érotique. Il ne connaissait pas cependant la tournure qu’ils prendraient. Le premier avait eu lieu dans sa chambre, ou du moins en subconscient. Cette fois, ils étaient sur la plage. Paul se souvint d’avoir vu la silhouette de Bella de dos, ses cheveux volants autour d’elle et le bas de sa robe virevolter par les puissants vents qui avaient précédés la pluie. Même éveillé, il pouvait encore sentir la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, et la saveur de sa bouche sur sa langue. Son odeur flottait tout autour de lui. Il l’inspira, ferma les yeux et se laissa retomber sur le lit en souriant. Si tout se passait comme prévu, elle ne tarderait pas à vouloir des réponses. Elle viendrait à lui, et il sera prêt à l’accueillir et à répondre à toutes ses questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_Mercredi 26 mars 2008 !_

_La Push !_

Le retour de Jared au lycée fut très remarqué, et comme pour Paul, il fut commenté dès qu’il mit un pied dans l’enceinte de l’établissement. Il ignora les commérages, et il fit encore moins attention aux regards des filles. Une seule l’intéressait, et il alla vers elle dès qu’il la vit en train de fouiner dans son casier.

  * « Salut, toi ! »



Le sourire de Kim était toujours éblouissant, et il atteignit Jared jusqu’aux tréfonds de son âme. Pourquoi réagirait-il ainsi, si elle n’était pas son âme-sœur, hein ? Il devait prendre son mal en patience. D’ici là, il se rapprocherait de Kim sans pour autant la séduire ou quoi que ce soit d’autre.

  * « Salut ! » lui sourit-elle.
  * « Rassure-moi, il n’y a pas de contrôle aujourd’hui ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Non ! » répondit-elle. « Mais on a un devoir à rendre en Espagnol. »



Jared se figea. Quoi ? Il n’avait rien vu dans les notes de Paul qui indiquait qu’un devoir dans cette matière était à rendre. Un sourire taquin aux lèvres, Kim lui dit :

  * « Je rigole ! »
  * « Depuis quand t’es devenu aussi vicieuse ? » gronda-t-il.
  * « Désolée, mais c’était trop tentant. » dit-elle sans se défaire de son sourire. « Prêt pour reprendre les cours ? »
  * « Oui, puisque tu es dans tous les mêmes cours que moi. » lui dit-il.



Il se délecta de la voir rougir. Kim referma son casier, et elle ne vit pas Jared échanger un regard avec Paul. Ce dernier semblait dire à son meilleur ami de faire attention.

  * « Euh, je vais à mon casier poser des affaires. Tu m’y rejoins dans deux minutes ? » demanda Jared à Kim. « On ira en classe ensemble ! »
  * « Ouais, d’accord ! »



Il lui effleura les doigts tout en passant à côté d’elle. Une fois à son casier un peu plus loin, il l’ouvrit et fit ce qu’il avait à faire, quand Paul vint à sa gauche.

  * « A quoi tu joues ? » grinça-t-il sans élever la voix.
  * « Je sais ce que je fais. » assura Jared. « Et tu n’es pas à ma place, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens. »



Il referma son casier.

  * « Jared, ce n’est pas pour te faire chier que je te dis ça mais… »
  * « Ecoute-moi un peu ! » le coupa Jared. « Mon loup commence à s’intéresser à elle. J’ai vu Kim sur la plage hier, on a parlé et il lui a prêté attention. Au-delà de la promesse qu’on s’est faite tous les deux, c’est la seule fille qui a su me séduire. Les autres me laissent indifférent. Il n’y a qu’elle qui compte à mes yeux, et je sais qu’elle est faite pour moi. Je le sens au plus profond de moi. »



Paul n’avait jamais vu son pote, son frère, aussi convaincu de sa vie, mais il ne voulait pas non plus qu’il se fasse des illusions.

  * « Je te le souhaite vraiment, mon pote, je t’assure. » lui dit Paul. « Mais ne fais rien de stupide tant que je n’aurais pas marqué Bella. »
  * « Je sais, et je n’ai pas l’intention d’être autre chose que l’ami de Kim. » dit Jared. « Pour l’instant ! »
  * « Bien, sinon je te botterais le cul si fort qu’il te faudra des jours pour guérir ! » le prévint Paul.



S’adossant contre son casier, Jared regarda Kim, qui était en train de parler avec deux jeunes filles de premières années qu’elle aidait en cours de soutien. Cette fille était vraiment parfaite. Non seulement elle était belle et gentille, mais elle était la fille la plus altruiste qu’il connaissait.

  * « Alors… » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. « Les rêves ont commencés ? »
  * « Ouais ! » répondit Paul. « Ça fait deux nuits de suite. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à sentir le lien et à venir jusqu’à moi. Aujourd’hui, j’espère ! »
  * « Est-ce que c’est aussi chaud que le laissent sous-entendre les légendes ? » demanda Jared.



Le rictus qu’afficha le loup fit s’impatienter Jared encore plus. Il se demanda alors comment leurs rêves, à Kim et lui, seraient mis en scène. Kim vint les rejoindre au moment où la première sonnerie retentit.

  * « Salut Paul ! » le salua-t-elle.
  * « Kim ! »
  * « On devrait y aller, ou le prof va nous taper sur les doigts. » dit Jared.



_Forks !_

C’est à peine si elle avait réussi à s’extirper du lit quand son réveil sonna. Elle ne l’avait pas éteint en se couchant la veille. Quelle cruche ! Mais bon, elle n’irait pas au lycée pendant au moins deux jours. Une heure. Voilà le temps qu’elle avait réussi à dormir après un deuxième rêve érotique. Sur la plage, cette fois. Ça c’était passé sur une plage qu’elle n’avait jamais vu de sa vie. Chaque fois qu’elle y repensait, elle était certaine de sentir encore les mains de Paul sur elle, et sa bouche dévorant la sienne. Comment diable était-ce possible ? Ce n’était pas juste un rêve reflétant ses fantasmes depuis qu’elle avait croisé le regard de ce beau gosse. Elle jurait qu’il avait un sens. Que tous les rêves étranges qu’elle faisait avaient un sens, et Paul en était la clé. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne savait pas où il habitait. Oh, elle n’aurait aucun mal à trouver la réserve La Push, il n’y avait qu’une seule route qui y conduisait, mais comment savoir qu’elle était la bonne maison ? Son père pourrait le lui dire ? Non, pas question qu’elle dise à son père qu’elle voulait aller chez un gars qu’elle connaissait à peine pour parler de rêve érotique. Jamais de la vie. Bella passa la matinée à faire le ménage malgré la fatigue qui la tiraillait. Elle briqua la salle de bain, les escaliers, le salon et la cuisine jusqu’à deux heures de l’après-midi, puis, après une longue douche bien chaude, elle s’installa sur le canapé du salon avec un bol de céréales. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle alluma la télé et chercha un programme intéressant. Elle n’aimait pas flemmarder devant la télé, alors elle mit une chaîne qui diffusait des documentaires animaliers, baissa le son et mangea son bol de céréales, qu’elle posa sur la table basse. S’emmitouflant dans un plaid, elle s’allongea et regarda le documentaire sans vraiment y prêter attention. La fatigue la rattrapa…

_Des arbres à perte de vue. Chaque fois qu’elle tournait la tête, c’était pour ne voire rien d’autres que des arbres. Des arbres et encore des arbres. Un grognement provint de derrière elle. Doucement, elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec un loup gris, babines retroussées. Elle déglutit, et fit un pas en arrière. Le loup cessa de grogner, mais il n’arrêta pas de la regarder. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Cédant à la panique, elle tourna le dos au loup et se mit à courir. Elle ne s’arrêta pas, encore moins quand elle jeta un bref coup d’œil en arrière. Le loup lui courrait après. Elle accéléra, le souffle court et les jambes douloureuses jusqu’à arriver au sommet d’une falaise. Elle se stoppa au dernier moment, et des bras chaud et puissant la tirèrent en arrière afin de l’empêcher de tomber. Tournant la tête vers son sauveur, elle se perdit dans les yeux noirs de Paul, qui affichait un sourire de prédateur…_

Bella se réveilla quand on frappa à sa porte plusieurs fois. Elle en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de ces rêves à n’y rien comprendre. Les coups à la porte se firent plus insistants. Repoussant le plaid, elle se leva et alla ouvrir à l’insistant. Ou plutôt à l’insistante. Angela cessa de frapper à la porte quand elle vit Bella à travers la vitre.

  * « Salut ! »



Bella lui répondit d’un puissant bâillement.

  * « Ok, je vais te laisser les cours que j’ai fait photocopier pour toi, et je te laisse te reposer. »
  * « Je te raconterais quand j’aurais moi-même compris tout ce bazar dans ma tête. » lui dit Bella, la chemise en carton dans les mains. « Merci, pour les cours. »
  * « Je t’en prie. Je repasserais demain ! » dit Angela, qui pris aussitôt congés.



Bella alla poser la chemise contenant les cours sur la table de la cuisine. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, à présent. Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour étudier. Une seule option se présentait à elle. Montant dans sa chambre, Bella troqua son pantalon de pyjama contre un jean et rajouta un pull et mis ses baskets. Elle resserra sa veste sur elle et sortit une fois ses clés en main. Elle ferma la porte d’entrée à clé, et monta dans sa camionnette rouge que son père lui avait offerte. C’était un tas de boue, mais il roulait très bien. Charlie l’avait racheté à son meilleur ami, Billy Black, dont le fils Jacob s’était occupé des petites réparations à faire. Elle ne l’avait pas revu d’ailleurs, depuis son arrivée. Tout en prenant la route qui menait à La Push, Bella sentit quelque chose se former en elle. Comme un battement à l’intérieur de ses propres battements de cœur. Plus elle s’approchait de la réserve, plus son esprit s’éveillé. Comme si une partie d’elle manquait, et qu’elle se rapprochait de cette partie manquante à mesure qu’elle approchait du territoire Quileute.

_La Push !_

Paul était chez Sam et Emily, plongé dans un devoir de Sciences qu’il devait rendre le lendemain, quand son loup fut soudainement aux aguets. Cessant d’écrire, Paul se concentra. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. _Bella._ Elle venait à lui. Eh bien, elle venait le voir pile comme il l’avait prédit. Rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, il se leva de sa chaise si brusquement qu’il attira l’attention des autres.

  * « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Sam, alors que Paul allait à la porte.
  * « Bella, elle vient vers moi. » répondit-il.



Et sans aucune explication supplémentaire, il monta dans sa voiture et arriva chez lui en deux minutes, montre en main. Bien, elle n’était pas encore là. Entrant à l’intérieur, il enleva sa veste et posa son sac dans la cuisine avant de ressortir. Il s’asseya sur les marches et attendit. Elle n’était pas loin, il le sentait. Son loup était en alerte, prêt à passer à l’action.

  * _« Calme-toi sombre idiot ! On ne va pas la marquer aujourd’hui. »_ Son loup protesta, et rua contre sa cage. _« Qu’est-ce que je t’ai dit ? On doit la mettre en confiance et lui parler des légendes. »_



Les battements de son cœur triplèrent, quand une camionnette rouge entra dans son champ de vision. Bella se gara à côté de sa Chevrolet. Il se leva et la rejoignit, quand elle descendit de sa camionnette.

  * « Il était temps que tu nous trouves ! » dit Paul.
  * « Nous ? » répéta Bella, incrédule.



Paul se contenta de lui tendre la main.

  * « Tu as des questions, et j’ai les réponses. »



Oui, elle avait des questions, et il n’y avait aucune réticence en elle. C’était très étrange. Bon sang, elle le connaissait à peine. Mais elle glissa sa main dans la sienne. Chaude. Douce. Comme dans les rêves. Paul ne l’emmena pas à l’intérieur. Il fit le tour de la maison et alla droite vers les bois situés derrière elle.

  * « Où m’emmènes-tu ? » demanda Bella.
  * « Dans un endroit où je pourrais te montrer qui je suis. » dit-il.



Il la prit dans ses bras, comme une mariée, et se mit à courir jusqu’à trouver l’endroit idéal. Un simple espace assez large pour qu’il puisse se transformer sans blesser Bella. Il la reposa, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Cette bouche… Prenant son visage en coupe d’une main, il traça le contour de sa bouche du bout du pouce. Il vit Bella tressaillir et fermer les yeux.

  * « Tu te souviens, n’est-ce pas ? » susurra-t-il. « Mes mains sur ta peau. Ma bouche sur la tienne. »
  * « Oui, je me souviens ! » répondit-elle dans un murmure. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Paul. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça semblait si réel ? »
  * « Parce que ça l’était. Chaque fois que je me réveillais, ton odeur était partout autour de moi. » lui dit-il. « C’était pareil pour toi ? »
  * « Oui ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je suis si fatiguée, j’ai besoin de comprendre. Et de dormir. »
  * « Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas dormir comme tu le voudrais. » Il était sincère. Son loup et lui n’aimaient pas savoir qu’elle ne dormait pas. Lui, qui connaissait les effets de l’imprégnation, il n’avait eu aucun mal à se rendormir la nuit dernière, et l’absence de nouveau rêve lui avait fait comprendre que ce n’était pas le cas pour elle. « Je vais tout t’expliquer, mais avant je vais t’embrasser. Je veux goûter ta bouche, maintenant que je suis éveillé. »



Et elle le laissa faire. Elle fit même la moitié du chemin et leurs bouches se touchèrent en même temps. Si on mettait les rêves de côté, c’était le premier vrai baiser de Bella, mais ce qu’elle ne savait pas, c’était que pour Paul aussi. Elle n’allait sûrement pas le croire, mais il avait attendu qu’elle arrive dans sa vie. C’était comme ça pour chacun des garçons de la meute.

C’était un baiser doux et sauvage à la fois. Tendre et langoureux. Paul se laissa guider par son désir de la goûter et de la toucher. Comme lors du premier rêve, il mordilla sa lèvre et elle lui accorda l’accès qu’il quémandait. Avec une avidité non feinte, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche et l’aspira entre ses lèvres. Il la tint fermement contre lui quand elle failli s’effondrer. Quand il mit fin au baiser, il sourit fièrement en voyant les lèvres gonflées de Bella de par le baiser qu’ils venaient d’échanger. Elle avait les joues rouges, et s’il ne la faisait pas asseoir dans les secondes qui suivaient, elle risquait de s’effondrer s’il en jugeait par l’expression de son visage, alors, il la fit asseoir sur une souche d’arbre et s’agenouilla à ses côtés.

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.
  * « Euh, o… oui. » Et la revoilà qu’elle bégayait à nouveau. « Oui, ça va. »
  * « Tu me croirais si je te disais que c’était aussi mon premier baiser ? » La façon dont elle le regardait le fit sourire. Non, elle ne le croyait pas. « C’est si dur que ça à croire ? »
  * « Oui ! »
  * « Et pourtant, c’est la vérité. Et il y a une raison à cela. » Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et joua avec ses doigts, qu’il porta à ses lèvres pour les embrasser un à un. « Tu n’as jamais entendu parler des légendes de ma tribu, n’est-ce pas ? »
  * « N… non ! »



Qu’est-ce qu’elle était mignonne quand elle bégayait. Et le rouge qui colorait ses joues… Il y porta une main et la caressa du pouce.

  * « Nos ancêtres avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup afin de protéger notre peuple. » commença-t-il à raconter. « Certains d’entre eux le pouvaient, grâce à un gène qui se transmettait de père en fils. Mon père était porteur du gène, mais il ne s’est jamais déclenché. Au contraire de moi. »



Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Bella pour jauger sa réaction.

  * « Tes rêves, Bella. » lui dit-il. « Bien avant qu’on se rencontre, tu as fait des rêves, n’est-ce pas ? Il y avait un loup dedans, non ? »
  * « Oui ! » souffla-t-elle. « Je n’y comprends rien. »
  * « Tu n’as pas à en avoir peur, Bella. Les rêves vont s’estomper avec le temps, maintenant que je t’ai trouvé. » dit Paul en l’embrassant. « Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Promets-moi de ne pas t’enfuir, et de ne pas avoir peur de moi. »
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais peur de toi ? »
  * « Juste, promets-le. S’il te plaît ! »



Elle le lui promit. Prenant son visage en coupe, il l’embrassa avant de se relever et de s’écarter le plus loin possible d’elle. Il ne fallait pas qu’elle soit trop proche quand il changerait. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Pas question. Un à un, il enleva ses vêtements. Son t-shirt, ses chaussures, puis son jean.

  * « Euh, tu fais quoi ? » demanda Bella, qui déglutit en le regardant faire.



Ouh, il était très beau. Son corps était musclé, et elle mourrait d’envie de le toucher, et il était très bien gâté par la nature si elle se référait à ce qu’elle voyait à travers le caleçon, qu’il eut la décence de garder.

  * « Je ne veux pas éclater mes vêtements. » répondit Paul. « Bella, sache que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »



Bella était complètement perdu. D’abord, elle avait réussi à trouver l’endroit où il vivait en suivant une sorte de lien invisible qui l’avait guidé dès l’instant où elle était entrée sur le territoire Quileute, ensuite, elle le suivait dans les bois et elle se laissait embrasser sans la moindre réticence. Et là, alors qu’une fille normale se serait sentie terrifiée de voir un garçon qu’elle connaissait à peine se déshabiller devant elle, après l’avoir emmené au beau milieu de la forêt, elle ne bronchait pas d’un pouce. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur. Tout ce que Paul lui avait dit faisait écho quelque part en elle, et c’est pour cela qu’elle ne bougea pas de sa place.

Paul se référa au lien qui les unissait, et il ne ressentit aucune peur. Pour l’instant. Il n’y avait plus une minute à perdre. Plus vite il lui aurait montré son alter-ego lupin, plus vite il serait fixé. Laissant le loup se manifester, Paul se transforma, et un énorme loup gris se tenait désormais à la place de l’humain. Il s’ébroua avant de fixer sa compagne, qui n’avait pas bougé de la souche d’arbre sur laquelle elle était assise depuis dix minutes. Elle n’eut aucun mouvement de recul, mais avait les yeux écarquillés. Doucement, le loup s’avança jusqu’à elle. Bella se retrouva nez à nez avec le loup, dont la truffe humide se posa sur sa joue. Il lui lécha la joue avant de la renifler. Dans le cou, les cheveux, chaque parcelle de son corps auquel il eut accès avant de s’asseoir, et de poser sa tête sur les genoux de Bella. Il était en attente d’une caresse. Bella le comprit, alors avec précaution – c’était la première fois qu’elle se trouvait face à un loup - elle porta sa main entre ses oreilles, et commença à le caresser. Sa fourrure était toute douce, elle aima cela. Le loup aussi. Il voudrait pouvoir s’enrouler autour d’elle.

  * « Ok ça devient bizarre euh… » dit Bella, qui cessa de le caresser. « Tu peux reprendre forme humaine, s’il te plaît ? »



Le loup grogna. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce moment tout de suite. Redressant la tête, il la lécha encore, sur la joue, dans le cou et l’oreille.

  * « Arrête, c’est dégoûtant ! »



L’animal s’éloigna et retourna vers la pile de vêtements pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Paul se rhabilla, et ne put s’empêcher de rire quand il vit Bella s’essuyer avec la manche de sa veste, là où le loup l’avait léché.

  * « Excuse-moi, mais mon loup est un peu trop possessif. » dit-il en la rejoignant. « C’est sa façon à lui de marquer son territoire. »
  * « Tu ne pouvais pas l’en empêcher ? » lui demanda Bella. Au sourire qu’il lui servit, elle sut qu’il aurait pu, mais qu’il n’a pas voulu. « Pfff ! »
  * « Pfff ? C’est tout ? » s’amusa Paul.
  * « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » dit-elle. « Ewe, ça colle ! »
  * « Viens, je t’emmène chez moi. Tu pourras te nettoyer. »



Il la reprit dans ses bras dès qu’elle fut sur ses jambes, et en moins de cinq minutes, il la fit rentrer par la porte de la buanderie, qu’il ne fermait pour ainsi dire jamais à clé.

  * « Bienvenue chez moi ! » lui dit-il en la faisant entrer dans le salon.



Il eut envie de rajouter _chez nous_ , mais s’abstint en se mordant la langue. Chaque chose en son temps. Il lui montra la salle de bain, et la regarda, amusé, se nettoyer les endroits de sa peau que le loup avait léché. Le loup, lui, n’aima pas voir sa compagne se laver.

  * _« Retourne à la niche, sac à puce ! » lui dit Paul._
  * « Ne refais plus jamais ça à l’avenir. » le prévint Bella.
  * « Je ne peux pas te le promettre. » dit Paul. « Viens, on a des tas de choses à se dire. »



Oui, elle avait encore des tonnes de questions.

  * « Donc, tu es un loup-garou. » dit-elle, une fois installée sur le canapé.
  * « C’est ça ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Ça fait partie de moi. »
  * « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l’as dit ? Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? » demanda Bella. « Je ne suis pas une Quileute, je ne devrais pas être… je ne sais pas, mêlée à ça. »



Paul ne s’offusqua pas de sa réaction. Après tout, c’était tout à fait normal, mais il ferait tout pour la rassurer.

  * « C’est l’imprégnation, Bella ! » Il prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, la porta à sa bouche et l’embrassa. « J’ai su que je deviendrais un loup-garou quand j’avais dix ans. Mes parents me l’ont dit, et j’ai aussi su ce jour-là que lorsque mon loup se manifesterait, nous trouverions une personne née, faite pour nous. Ces derniers temps, j’ai été attiré vers Forks, de plus en plus fort chaque jour. Ce n’est pas une coïncidence si on s’est croisé au supermarché. Une amie, Emily, avait besoin de certaines choses alors j’ai sauté sur l’occasion pour essayer de voir où le lien me conduirait. Et il m’a conduit droit à ce supermarché. Je me suis laissé guidé, et je suis tombé sur toi, trop petite pour attraper un paquet de farine. »



Il eut un petit rire quand il la vit se renfrogner, et il lui attrapa le poignet quand elle voulut lui asséner une claque pour s’être moqué d’elle.

  * « Pardonne-moi, je n’évoquerais plus ta petite taille ! »



Quand elle voulut s’éloigner, Paul resserra sa prise sur ses poignets et, la seconde suivante, Bella se retrouva allongée à même le sol, les mains maintenues d’une poigne ferme au-dessus de la tête. Elle eut une étrange sensation de déjà-vu. _Pas si étrange que ça, se dit-elle._ Paul, qui s’était glissé entre ses jambes sans qu’elle ne résiste, lui caressait la joue de sa main libre, et lui mordilla la lèvre.

  * « Quand mon regard a croisé le tien, Bella, j’ai su. » susurra-t-il. « J’ai su que ce petit bout de femme, cette belle étrangère aux yeux envoûtants était mon âme-sœur. »



Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais c’est quoi ce délire ?

  * « Oui, Bella ! » dit-il. « L’imprégnation, c’est quand un loup croise le regard de sa future compagne. Et mon loup t’a reconnu comme étant à nous. »




	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

_La Push !_

Paul était parti depuis plus d’une heure déjà, et Jared ne tenait plus en place. Il s’était excusé auprès de Sam et Emily, et parti à son tour sauf qu’il ne rentra pas chez lui. Il alla frapper à la porte de Kim, sachant qu’elle serait, encore, toute seule. Ses parents travaillaient tous les deux à Seattle, et rentraient certains week-ends. Sa mère était une grande chirurgienne, et son père était enseignant à l’université, tous les deux très respectés dans leur domaine. Mais malheureusement, rarement présent dans la vie de Kim depuis qu’elle était entrée au lycée. Jared n’aimait pas la savoir seule, et depuis qu’il était un loup, il lui arrivait de sortir en douce de chez lui pour venir rôder près de la maison des Andrews afin de s’assurer que Kim allait bien. Ça avait un côté harceleur, mais il s’en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c’était sa sécurité à elle. Il n’aura plus besoin d’avoir à faire le mur pour veiller sur elle quand il se serait imprégné d’elle. Par les Anciens… Kim s’était changé, et elle portait un short legging et un t-shirt large aux épaules. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, il ne voyait pas la moindre trace d’une bretelle.

  * « T’as fini de me mater ? » lui demanda-t-elle.
  * « Non ! » répondit-il sans s’en empêcher.



C’était dur de ne rester qu’ami avec la fille qu’on aimait.

  * « Tu veux entrer ? » proposa-t-elle.



Mais elle n’attendit pas de réponse et retourna à l’intérieur sans refermer la porte. Cette fois, Jared ne résista pas et il entra. La porte claqua derrière lui. Il laissa son sac à l’entrée et suivit la délicieuse odeur de pêche qui émanait de Kim. Il la trouva dans la grande cuisine en train de tartiner une crêpe de Nutella.

  * « T’en veux une ? »



Il perdit la tête quand il la vit se lécher le pouce, couvert de chocolat. Mué par le désir et le besoin de la toucher, Jared parcourut la distance qui le séparait d’elle en deux grandes enjambées et la bloqua contre le plan de travail.

  * « Ne joue pas avec moi, Kimberley ! » gronda-t-il.
  * « Oh, maintenant c’est Kimberley ? » s’amusa-t-elle. Il grogna de nouveau. « Rentre tes crocs, _loup_. »



Jared tiqua, mais ne recula pas. Kim prit son visage dans ses petites mains et alla pour l’embrasser mais s’arrêta quand il recula la tête. Non qu’il n’en ait pas envie, mais il avait fait une promesse à Paul.

  * « Alors c’est ça, ton problème. » dit Kim. « Tu ne t’es pas encore imprégné. »
  * « Co… comment t’es au courant ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Tu me prends pour une idiote ? » demanda-t-elle en retour. « Je sais tous des légendes. Tu disparais des radars pendant deux semaines, et quand je te revois, tu n’es plus le même. »
  * « Je suis toujours moi ! » lui dit-il.
  * « Mais tu ne peux pas m’embrasser parce que ton abruti de copain ne s’est pas encore imprégné. » conclut-elle.
  * « Sauf que Paul s’est imprégné il y a deux jours, et qu’il est avec elle en ce moment-même. » rectifia Jared. « Bordel de merde, Kim, je te veux depuis le collège. »
  * « Mais tu ne peux pas. » lui rappela-t-elle. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas vraiment de moi… »



Le loup en lui grogna. Pourquoi réagirait-il ainsi s’il ne la voulait pas ? Merde, Jared en avait plein de cul de cette règle stupide qui disait qu’il fallait attendre que le loup qui s’était transformé avant lui – en l’occurrence Paul – marque sa compagne pour qu’il puisse enfin ressentir le lien de l’imprégnation. Jared souleva Kim dans ses bras, lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et alla l’asseoir sur la table.

  * « Ecoute-moi bien… » dit-il d’une voix gutturale en enroulant son petit cou dans sa main gauche. « Je te veux, et je t’aurais, mais je dois respecter les règles. Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi. Je n’accepterais personne d’autre comme compagne que toi. Tu es la femme de ma vie, Kimberley Tyra Andrews, je le sais, _je le sens_ , au plus profond de mon âme. Et quand je m’imprégnerais de toi, je vais passer des heures et des heures à dévorer cette bouche dont je rêve depuis des années. »



Il libéra son cou et remonta sa main sur sa joue, traçant du pouce le contour de sa bouche.

  * « Mon loup t’adore autant que moi… » Il pouvait le sentir à la façon dont il le poussait à se rapprocher davantage de cette diablesse. « Il veut que je te morde. »
  * « Jared, il faut qu’on arrête de se voir le temps de… »
  * « Non ! » gronda-t-il, posant l’index sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Merde, qu’est-ce qu’il avait envie de l’embrasser. « Je suis ton ami, Kim, et je ferais mon possible pour ne rien trahir en présence des autres, mais je ne peux plus retenir mes instincts plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas t’embrasser, malgré que j’en crève d’envie, mais je passerais tout mon temps avec toi. Et tu seras ma cavalière d’enfer au bal de promo, il n’est pas question qu’il en soit autrement. »
  * « Alors dis à Paul de se bouger le cul, qu’on puisse enfin être ensemble ! »



Le loup de Jared poussa un grognement d’approbation.

_Forks !_

_Mon loup t’a reconnu comme étant à nous…_ Bella repensa à ces mots, encore et encore. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit depuis qu’elle était rentrée chez elle. Paul l’avait ramené chez elle, et il l’avait longuement embrassé sur le pas de la porte. Il était reparti après lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone, et fait promettre de l’appeler au moindre problème. Quel que soit l’heure. Même les cours qu’Angela lui avait apporté, elle n’était pas capable de les recopier sans penser une seule fois à Paul. Le soir venu, après un dîner en solo puisque son père était de garde au poste, elle s’enferma à double-tour et alla dans sa chambre quand son téléphone sonna. Super, ça allait la distraire quelques minutes !

  * « Maman, salut ! »
  * _« Bonsoir ma chérie, je ne te dérange pas ? »_
  * « Non, je n’allais pas tarder à me mettre au lit. »
  * _« Si tôt ? Il n’est que vingt-deux heures, pourtant. »_
  * « Je ne dors pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Charlie a accepté que je reste à la maison le temps que je reprenne des forces. Mais rassure-toi, je ne manque pas mes cours. Une amie me les apporte en fin de journée. »
  * _« Je te fais confiance… Oh, une minute ! »_



Bella taquina sa mère sur le fait qu’elle utilisait une cabine téléphonique au lieu de son portable.

  * _« Ah au fait, on a trouvé la maison. Tu vas l’adorer et… »_



Tout en écoutant sa mère lui parler de la vie qu’elle aurait une fois qu’elle repartirait, Bella pensa tout de suite à Paul. Non, non, non et non ! Tout en elle se refusait à partir de Forks. Pas après tout ce qu’il lui avait dit, et puis, elle s’était fait des amis, ici. Bon ok, une seule vraie amie. Elle n’avait pas envie de recommencer encore une fois dans un autre lycée.

  * « Maman, euh, je suis vraiment bien à Forks. Ok, il pleut presque tous les jours, mais je m’y suis habitué, et puis je n’ai pas envie de recommencer à zéro dans un autre lycée. C’est trop de pression. »
  * _« Hum, oui, et comment il s’appelle ce garçon auquel tu penses en ce moment ? »_



Sa mère était décidément très perspicace.

  * « Il s’appelle Paul, il est vraiment très sexy et je n’ai pas envie de m’en aller. S’il te plaît ! Je viendrais passer tout le mois de juillet avec toi pour me rattraper et je te laisserais me traîner dans toutes les boutiques que tu voudras. »
  * _« D’accord d’accord ! »_ Renée riait à l’autre bout du fil. _« On reparlera des vacances d’étés une autre fois. Tu veux vraiment rester à Forks ? »_
  * « Oui, et puis ça fait du bien à papa de ne pas être seul. Et à moi aussi, ça me fait du bien d’être avec lui. »
  * _« Très bien, ma chérie. Mais je t’appellerais plus souvent. »_



Bella pouvait faire confiance à sa mère pour ça. Raccrochant après plusieurs minutes à parler de tout et de rien, Bella s’allongea, et après quelques secondes d’hésitation, elle envoya un texto à Paul. _Est-ce que je vais encore faire un rêve érotique te concernant ?_ Elle voulait pouvoir dormir une nuit entière sans avoir à se réveiller à cause de ce genre de rêve. A moins que, maintenant qu’elle connaissait la vérité, le rêve ne prendrait jamais fin et elle pourrait dormir sans encombre pendant des heures. Oui, ce serait bien. _Oui, il y a de forte chance._ La réponse de Paul fut simple et concise. _Qu’est-ce qu’il va s’y passer cette fois ?_ Elle avait du mal à croire qu’elle se sentait très excitée par l’idée d’être la petite amie d’un garçon ayant la capacité de se transformer en un loup aussi grand, voire plus grand, qu’un cheval. Ils avaient parlé très longuement, après cet interlude sur le sol de son salon où il avait recréé les conditions du premier rêve. Il ne lui avait pas mis de pression sur la décision qu’elle avait à prendre. _Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir._ Décidément, il aimait jouer avec elle. _Arrête de jouer avec moi._ La réponse de Paul arriva aussitôt. _Jamais._ Elle fut sur le point de lui répondre, quand un autre message de Paul s’afficha. _Dors maintenant, que je puisse te faire perdre la tête._ Comment est-ce que des mots lus sur un si petit écran pouvaient lui faire autant d’effet ? Son entrejambe la titillait en repensant aux rêves précédents. Ça, combiné aux nombreux baisers échangés dans le monde réel… _Et puis merde… se dit-elle._ Bella posa son téléphone sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lampe et ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil ne la gagne.

_Elle n’était pas allongée dans un lit, ni debout devant un océan déchaîné. Cette nuit-là, elle se retrouva assise sur une table, dans une cuisine. Chez Paul. Ce dernier était debout, face à elle et la dévorait du regard alors qu’elle avait les pieds sur la table. Sa nuisette était dans tous les sens. Le bas était remonté sur ses hanches, laissant son intimité à la vue de cet homme, et les bretelles pendaient sur ses bras._

  * _« Enlève tout ! »_



_C’était un ordre énoncé d’une voix calme et sans appel. Elle obéit et se retrouva nue devant lui. Un grognement sourd monta dans la poitrine du jeune homme qui lui envoya des frissons partout. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Pourquoi en serait-il ainsi ? Il était à elle. Et inversement. Comme le prédateur qu’il était, il se glissa entre ses cuisses grandes ouvertes, enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui, et de sa main libre, il encercla son cou._

  * _« Tu m’appartiens ! »_



_Elle ne le contredit pas. Oui, elle lui appartenait. Il l’embrassa, joua avec sa langue qu’il aspira et mordilla. Il bascula dans son cou, qu’il mordit…_

Le souffle court, Bella posa la main sur son cou dès qu’elle ouvrit les yeux. Son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha en se levant pour aller à la salle de bain.

  * « Allô ? »
  * _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te réveilles toujours au meilleur moment ? »_
  * « Parce que c’est trop intense pour moi. »
  * _« Tu crois quoi ? Que t’es la seule à être affecté par les rêves ? Bébé, c’est la troisième nuit de suite que je me réveille avec une putain d’érection. »_



Bella gémit en y pensant. Sans pouvoir résister.

  * _« Putain, tu viens d’aggraver les choses. »_
  * « Quand est-ce que ça s’arrêtera ? »
  * _« Quand je t’aurais marqué, mais tu dois être sûre de le vouloir. »_



Il lui avait tout expliqué en détail lors de leur discussion, un peu plus tôt. Est-ce qu’elle voulait qu’il plante ses dents dans son cou, débutant ainsi le rituel appelé _l’union des âmes_? Pour que ça fonctionne, elle devait être pleinement consciente du fait qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Ils étaient faits pour passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Ce n’était pas pour rien qu’elle avait passé les dernières nuits à rêver d’un loup, puis de Paul. Ce sentiment de bien-être au supermarché, lorsqu’elle avait croisé son regard pour la toute première fois… Oui, elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette sensation. Elle planait totalement, ce jour-là, et c’était le cas chaque fois qu’elle pensait à lui. Oui, elle était sûre, même si ça ne faisait que trois jours qu’elle le connaissait. Et puis, il lui avait bien expliqué les choses. Dès qu’elle recevrait la morsure, il allait passer des jours, des semaines, à la séduire, à lui faire perdre la tête jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit prête à se donner entièrement à lui. Être marqué par le loup n’était pas une obligation pour coucher avec lui sur le moment.

  * « Oui, j’en ai envie ! »
  * _« Alors retourne te coucher que je puisse terminer de te lécher de partout. »_
  * « Il le faut vraiment ? »
  * _« Tu préfères que je vienne te lécher en direct ? »_
  * « Bonne nuit, Paul ! »



Et elle raccrocha. L’idée qu’il puisse la rejoindre pour lui faire toutes ces choses qui se passaient dans les rêves était tentante. Secouant la tête, elle s’aspergea le visage d’eau froide afin de se rafraichir un peu, quand elle reçut un message de son loup. _Raccroche encore une fois comme ça, et je te donnerais la fessée._ Encore une fois, l’idée plu énormément à Bella. Non mais, qu’est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Retournant dans son lit, elle posa son téléphone et ferma les yeux…

_La Push !_

_Nuit du jeudi 27 mars 2008 !_

Kim ne connaissait pas tous, concernant les légendes. Elle savait que certains membres de la tribu étaient porteurs du gène, et qu’ils étaient capables de se transformer en loup. Le gène était déclenché par la présence de sang-froid à proximité. Autrement dit, des vampires. Et elle savait ce qu’était l’imprégnation. C’était vraiment tout ce qu’elle avait appris en lisant les quelques livres qui parlaient de l’histoire de la réserve Quileute de La Push. Elle n’aimait pas devoir attendre que ce crétin de Paul marque son imprégné pour que Jared puisse faire de même. Elle voulait savoir, et le plus vite possible, si toute cette attirance qu’il y avait entre elle et Jared avait une chance de devenir autre chose. Ils étaient amis depuis le collège, et en grandissant, les sentiments de Kim pour le jeune homme avaient évolué mais elle n’en avait rien dit. Elle pensait qu’elle n’était tout simplement pas son type. Elle ne passait pas des heures à se tartiner le visage de maquillage ni à s’habiller sexy. Elle se trouvait jolie, dans la moyenne des filles de la réserve, mais elle n’en faisait pas des tonnes pour plaire à un mec. Il n’y en avait qu’un qu’elle voulait séduire. Avec la discussion qu’ils avaient eu quelques heures plus tôt, l’espoir s’était creusé un chemin à travers les doutes qui l’assaillaient depuis des années. Lui aussi, il la voulait. Il le lui avait dit. Ils devaient juste être patient. Il était quatre heures du matin, et Kim venait de se réveiller d’un rêve étrange. Elle ne se l’expliquait pas. Elle avait toujours fait des rêves étranges sans queue ni tête, mais cette fois, quelque chose lui disait qu’il avait un sens. Elle était incapable de se rendormir, et ce n’était pas faute d’essayer. Abandonnant toute idée de réussir, elle se leva et descendit dans le salon pour regarder la télé. La nuit, il ne passait que des trucs assommants, et pourtant, Kim ne parvint pas à se rendormir. A six heures du matin, elle alla prendre sa douche et se prépara pour une nouvelle journée de cours. Pour ne pas changer, la pluie avait été annoncé, alors elle opta pour un jean noir, une robe-pull marron, plus proche de la teinte noisette. Elle ajouta à sa tenue une paire de bottines noire, et elle attacha ses cheveux en deux tresses. A sept heures et demi, elle était prête et sur le point de partir pour le lycée, quand on frappa à sa porte. Jared perdit son sourire quand il la vit.

  * « Il y a un problème ? » s’inquiéta-t-elle.



Laissant tomber son sac à dos à l’entrée, Jared n’attendit pas d’invitation, entra, ferma la porte d’un coup de pied, et emprisonna la nuque de Kim entre ses larges mains chaudes. Il plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur, qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

  * « Mais… »
  * « Enlève-moi ces tresses ! » gronda-t-il.
  * « Quoi ? T’es devenu dingue ? »



Elle se tut quand il gronda plus fort.

  * « Je n’aime pas voir tes cheveux entravés de cette façon. Détache-les ! »



Kim fronça les sourcils. Elle rêvait, ou il lui donnait un ordre ? N’étant pas du genre à se laisser faire, Kim s’humecta les lèvres, attirant ainsi l’attention du loup sur sa bouche et non plus sur ses cheveux, puis, sans qu’il ne le voie venir, elle plaqua ses mains sur son torse musclé et le poussa jusqu’au mur d’en face.

  * « On ne sort pas ensemble, Jared. Tu n’as pas d’ordre à me donner, et je m’en fiche que ça te rende fou, toi ou ton loup. » lui dit-elle. « Garde tes manières d’homme des cavernes pour ta future femme. »



Les places furent inversées en un clin d’œil.

  * « C’est toi, ma future femme, Kimmy ! »



Kim passa sa matinée troublée. Elle évita Jared comme elle le pouvait. Elle n’était pas troublée juste par le rêve étrange de la nuit dernière, mais surtout par la conviction qu’avait le jeune homme à leur sujet. Il était persuadé qu’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre, et une partie d’elle le désirait ardemment. Mais si jamais… Pendant le cours de Sciences, elle était assise à côté de Paul, et pendant une petite expérience au microscope demandé par le prof, elle en profita pour lui parler.

  * « Je sais que tu n’approuves pas qu’on soit aussi proche avec Jared. »
  * « Ce n’est pas ça. » dit-il en prenant des notes. « Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez tous les deux si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu. »



Jared lui avait avoué la veille que Kim était au courant de leur secret, qu’elle l’avait deviné.

  * « J’ai besoin de savoir s’il y a des signes qui mettent sur la voie. » demanda-t-elle. « Je sais que tu n’as pas encore marqué Bella, et je ne te mets pas la pression. Contrairement à Jared, je suis capable d’attendre. Je ne suis plus à un jour près. »



Paul la regarda, et il fut touché par ce qu’il lisait dans ses yeux. Elle voulait savoir si les sentiments qu’elle éprouvait pour son meilleur ami risquait de la faire souffrir.

  * « D’après Bella, elle a commencé à faire des rêves avant que je ne m’imprègne d’elle. » expliqua-t-il. « La plupart du temps, elle se trouvait dans la forêt, et il y avait un loup avec la même couleur que mon pelage qui la suivait partout. »
  * « De quelle couleur est celui de Jared ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Marron clair ! » répondit Paul.



Le souffle de Kim se bloqua. La nuit dernière, elle avait rêvé qu’un loup au pelage marron clair lui bloquait les escaliers de chez elle. Alors, c’était un des signes ? Paul remarqua que les traits du visage de Kim changeaient d’expressions au fur et à mesure.

  * « Kim… »
  * « J’ai rêvé d’un loup au pelage marron clair ! » souffla-t-elle.



Mais Paul l’entendit.

  * « Tu veux dire que tu… »
  * « Ne dis rien à Jared. » le coupa-t-elle en parlant tout bas. « Tu sais comment il est. Gardons cette discussion pour nous, s’il te plaît. »



Paul était on ne peut plus d’accord. Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, et vit son meilleur ami presque au fond de la salle de classe, en binôme avec Leah Clearwater. Il était concentré sur l’exercice donné par le prof, ainsi, il n’avait pas pu entendre ce que se disaient Kim et Paul

A la pause déjeuner, Paul était assis au fond du réfectoire, et touchait à peine à son assiette. Il était bien trop occupé à embêter Bella par texto. Apparemment, elle était restée chez elle encore aujourd’hui. _J’ai pris une méga douche froide ce matin. J’avais encore ton goût dans la bouche._ Et il s’en souvenait encore. Le rêve avait repris exactement au même moment où ça c’était arrêté quand Bella y avait mis fin en se réveillant. Elle a fini allongée sur la table de la cuisine, les jambes sur ses épaules pendant qu’il plongeait sa langue dans son intimité lisse et humide. Une érection douloureuse avait accompagné son réveil. La réponse de Bella arriva, et il ricana. _Je me souviens à peine de la sensation._ Pfff, comme s’il allait la croire. _Mais bien sûr. Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles très bien de mon doigt en toi…_ Merde, rien que de taper ces mots le mettaient à cran. Il commença à manger les plats insipides de la cantine, quand Jared et Kim le rejoignirent. Il avait décidé de ne plus se mêler de leur amitié, qui était bien plus que ça même si Jared tenait sa promesse et respectait les règles. Quand il avait compris que Kim avait fait des rêves – les mêmes que Bella avait fait quelques jours plus tôt – sa décision de rester en retrait n’avait pas été difficile à prendre. Et il ne fallait jamais que Jared l’apprenne, sinon, il serait intenable et pousserait Paul à marquer Bella sans qu’elle ne soit totalement prête. En parlant de Bella, elle lui avait répondu. _Tu m’énerves._ Juste deux mots. Esquissant un rictus, il répondit juste _Je viens te voir après les cours._ Ça allait barder pour cette petite impertinente à la bouche savoureuse et au regard envoûtant.

_Forks !_

_J’ai pris une méga douche froide ce matin. J’avais encore ton goût dans la bouche... Je suis sûr que tu te rappelles très bien de mon doigt en toi…_ Assise à la table du salon où elle était en train de travailler sur les cours de la veille, elle lisait, encore et encore, les messages de Paul. Bon sang, ce mec n’arrêtait pas de lui faire perdre la tête. Par texto, dans les rêves… _Les rêves…_ Celui de la nuit précédente a été… inoubliable. Elle lui avait dit le contraire, mais elle se rappelait parfaitement des sensations. Elle serra même les cuisses en sentant son bas-ventre la picoter. C’était du grand n’importe quoi !


End file.
